Hardgore Alice
Hardgore Alice(ハードゴア・アリス, Hādogoa Arisu) é a transformação da personagem Ako Hatoda (鳩田亜子). Ela é a 16ª Garota Mágica de N-City que estava a procura de Snow White. Aparência Hardgore Alice, como representado no seu nome, é como uma Alice gótica. Ela possui cabelo preto comprido que vai até a cintura e em cima de seu cabelo há tiara preta com laços brancos, seus olhos são roxos e possui olheiras. Sua roupa é similar ao de Alice no país das maravilhas, porém é preto. Na perna, veste uma meia-calça cinza com uma listra preta, além de calçar uma sapatilha. Personalidade Alice e Ako não possuem personalidades iguais, enquanto Ako é uma garota tímida e introvertida, Alice parece possuir uma personalidade de stalker e "esquisitona" quando se encontra pela primeira vez. Hardgore Alice é uma mahou shoujo misteriosa e ameaçadora na primeira vez que se vê, inclusive Snow White havia deduzido isso na primeira vez, mas ela é na verdade uma garota que se preocupa muito com a segurança de Snow White. Sua personalidade é calma e introvertida, ela normalmente fala seus diálogos de uma maneira breve e direta, quando perguntam coisas para ela, Alice vai responder com um simples "não" e ou um "sim", a resposta completa dela vem somente quando o perguntam o porque disso. Ela não costuma a falar muitas coisas, somente quando quiser acrescentar algo, ou quando questionam ela. Magia Regenerar de qualquer dano recebido Hardgore Alice possui a magia que lhe dá propriedades regenerativas extremas. Enquanto houver qualquer resto de seu corpo, Hardgore Alice não vai morrer. Seu corpo vai se regenerar a partir do maior pedaço disponíveis no momento. Veneno e asfixia também não vão funcionar, como ela sempre pode regenerar tecidos em qualquer lugar. É virtualmente Imortal, apesar de poder sentir o dano. Apesar de ter regeneração que supera qualquer dano, sua velocidade real de regeneração é muito lenta. É possível matá-la completamente se o dano for mais rápido do que ela pode regenerar. Para matá-la completamente, nenhuma parte de Hardgore Alice deve estar presente no mundo. Cada molécula deve ser contabilizada. Item(s) Especial(is) Lucky Rabbit's Foot (Antigamente): Um item mágico. Apesar de atrair boa sorte para o proprietário, a extensão do efeito não é clara. Ela deu a Snow White depois de conhecê-la pela primeira vez. Coelho de Pelúcia: coelho pessoal de Hardgore Alice decorado com óculos e fitas. Ela leva o consigo já que se assemelha a Snow White. História Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku:Unmarked Night of the Magical Girls Em um beco sozinha, Snow White encontra a silhueta de uma menina misteriosa e desconhecida, ela começou a então ficar assustada. A cada momento que essa silhueta se aproximava, revelava-se uma garota baixa que parecia ser a Alice de Alice no País das Maravilhas, porém gótica. Assim, depois de alguns segundos Alice se aproximou de Snow white e seus olhos pareciam vidrados e mortos, ela realmente estava muito feliz após ter encontrado Snow White. Porém, depois de Snow White ter se afastado de Alice, um evento inesquecível aconteceu perto dela, a cabeça da garota foi decapitada por Magicaroid 44, a sujando de sangue completamente. Magicaroid 44 se apresentou e avisou para Snow white que matar a Alice foi um bom uso da força tecnológica dela. Então ela viu Alice e deduzia que Snow White estava incomodada por causa dela, esse pensamento fez com que ela a matasse para relaxa-la. Alguns momentos depois, Magicaroid 44 percebeu algo estranho vindo do seu peito, assim que checou o que era, era o braço de Alice perfurando-a. Magicaroid 44 sujou Snow White com o seu sangue e acabou morrendo lá. Nesse momento, Hardgore Alice estava usando a sua habilidade de poder regenerar qualquer tipo de machucado, e então, "revivendo" de alguma maneira. Cronologia Season I = Relacionamentos Snow White Hardgore Alice considera a Snow White como a sua salvadora, por ter devolvido as suas chaves para ela enquanto ainda era uma humana qualquer. Quando ela virou uma mahou shoujo, Alice estava apenas concentrada em tentar procurar por ela, e a encontrou depois de algum tempo em um beco, enquanto Snow White estava sozinha. Nesse mesmo momento, Snow White estava extremamente assustada após ter visto Hardgore Alice pela primeira vez, mas logo a situação piorou quando Magicaroid 44 apareceu do nada e decapitou Alice, deixando Snow White em pânico. Elas se encontraram novamente junto com Sister Nana e Weiss Winterprison, Snow White começou a entrar em pânico novamente quando a viu, porém assim que ambas ficaram sozinhas no local, Snow White percebeu o quão gentil e doce Alice era na verdade após a garota ter insistido que Snow White podia ficar com o seu Lucky's Rabbit foot. Sister Nana Sister Nana é mentora de Hardgore Alice. Weiss Winterprison Alice concorda em trabalhar ao lado dela, junto com Sister Nana e Snow White. Calamity Mary Tentando vingar a morte de Magicaloid, Calamity Mary tentou assassinar Hardgore Alice, mas suas tentativas foram fúteis devido a seu poder regenerativo. Magicaloid 44 Para proteger Snow White, Alice assassinou Magicaloid depois de ser decapitada por ela. Minael Enquanto Minael tentava atacar Snow White, Alice não hesitou em atacá-la. Mais tarde, Minael tornou-se seu coelho de pelúcia, a fim de descobrir a verdadeira identidade de Alice. Tama Hardgore Alice e Tama se viram só uma vez. Ao ver Alice, Tama ficou muito assustada e foge em um buraco que ela criou. Swim Swim Ela foi implacavelmente morta por Swim Swim em sua forma humana. Fav Ele a transformou em uma garota mágica Trivia *~ Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Mahou Shoujo Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Personagens do Arc 1